Forever, el principio
by liluforever
Summary: Esta es la dulce historia de como Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass se hicieron novios, tambien cuenta con algunos flashback para que se entienda como han llegado a sentir eso el uno por el otro.


Esta historia me pertenece pero desgraciadamente los personajes son de JotaKa 

Forever

_Noviembre, 1998_

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en la estampa de invierno, nevando. Los copos de nieve acariciaban tiernamente nuestras suaves y blanquecinas pieles helándonos por el frio que había. Yo la miraba, de lejos, siempre de lejos, como había hecho desde que me había dado cuenta de su existencia en su primer curso, mi tercero…

***FLASHBACK***

"_¡Daphne!" – Un grito proveniente de los cuartos de las chicas se oyó por toda la sala común de slytherin – "Daphne, devuélveme mi libro, o si no…"_

_La sala estaba expectante, mientras todos miraban a una joven, de pelo lacio rubio acercarse a un grupo con el que nadie se atrevía acercarse, era el grupo de Draco Malfoy. El grupo en si estaba compuesto por dos gorilas llamados Crabbe y Goyle con los que más valía no acercarse debido a la imagen que daban de si mismos como matones, corpulentos y según parecía por sus expresiones faciales sin una neurona. Por otro lado había dos chicas que componían esta pandilla, Daphne Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson, ambas sangre pura, ambas igual de crueles. Finalmente, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, sentado entre uno de sus guardaespaldas y Pansy que le miraba con unos ojos inyectados de amor no correspondido. Malfoy, miraba a la chica sorprendido, era bella, cierto que ambas hermanas Greengrass eran hermosas pero la menor cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese preciso instante era especial, diferente, lo había notado, en cuanto se había acercado a ellos como si fuera una gryffindor._

"_¿O si no que, Astoria?" – `Ese era su nombre 'pensó Draco distraídamente._

"_O si no…" - La chica busco una buena amenaza bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana dos años mayor que ella, como buena slytherin planeaba vengarse, o si, su hermana se arrepentiría.- "O si no le dire a Madre lo que de verdad le pasa a su gato, y a sus peces y a su búho…"_

"_¡No te atreverías!"_

"_Pruebame"_

_Daphne, al no querer ser castigada por su madre le devolvio a Astoria su libro cuyo titulo llego a leer Malfoy era: Pociones Avanzadas, 5 curso. ¿Comó era posible que esa chiquilla tuviera ese libro en su poder, si ni si quiera tenia esa edad? _

_En ese momento, Draco supo, que haria todo lo que estuviera en su mano para proteger y ser el heroe de esa chica. Lastima que su apellido, cuatro años mas tarde cuando podria estar con ella, diera asco._

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Desde aquel primer encuentro, Draco no la habia quitado la vista de encima, y muy dentro de si queria- esperaba que ese amor que tenia por esa hermosa joven fuera correspondido. Él, la habia visto creecer, y podia definir con total seguridad que significaban cada una de sus caras.

Mientras patinaba, en esos momentos, sobre el Lago Negro, tenia una cara de concentración absoluta. Sus ojos azules, viajaban sobre la improvisada pista de hielo, planeando miles de vueltas y volteretas que hacer sin hacerse daño y pasar una noche en la Enfermería. Soy pelo, mas largo aun que cuando estaba en primero lucia en una bella coleta alta, que dejaba ver su cara más fácilmente, para el agrado de Draco. Vestía sencillamente: una camisa de manga corta que decía: Love Is What Matters por debajo una de manga larga negra para no helarse, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y unos medias negras con las que lucia sus largas y esbeltas piernas, acabadas en dos rudos y viejos patines negros.

Draco estaba sentado bajo un árbol sentado pensando en el amor que sentía por esa chica, cuando de repente ella lo miró.

Astoria no era tonta, ni mucho menos, sabia que Draco Malfoy la observaba, desde su primer curso, exactamente. No entendía como podría haberse enamorado de él si nunca habían hablado, excepto por esa vez unos meses atrás…

***FLASHBACK***

_Todo el mundo rebosaba caos, lo que era normal, estaban en guerra. La única que parecía haberse quedado en shock era una joven de quince años que se había quedado de pie, en medio del pasillo, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Correr?, ¿Batallar? No estaba segura pero una cosa tenía claro cuando alguien la cogió de brazo y la resguardo a su lado en una de esas brechas que solían utilizar los alumnos para enamorarse._

_Escucho como llegaban los hermanos Carrow y entonces supo que esa persona la había salvado la vida._

_Miro hacia su salvador y se le paro el corazón. Draco Malfoy la miraba cuidadosamente con esos ojos de acero con los que dejaba sin habla a más de una chica incluida ella. _

"_Yo no se si voy a morir, Astoria" Dijo de repente Malfoy extrañamente nervioso " pero quería que supieras que…"_

_¡BOOM!_

_Algo resonó fuerte cerca suyo y entonces Draco decidió que tendría que protegerla a tendría tiempo para declararse en otro momento._

"_Mira Tory, las salidas van a estar todas cerradas ya que por lo menos dos o tres mortifagos las están vigilando por si acaso entra algún regimiento de aurores o algún alumno intenta escapar, tu lo que tienes que hacer es irte a las cocinas, ¿sabes donde están no?" La chica asintió lentamente "Bien, pues tienes que ir allí hasta que la guerra acabe, ahora tienes que correr y tranquila yo te cubriré la retirada pero tienes que ser rápida, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_La chica asintió otra vez, en shock, ya que nunca se esperaba que su amor secreto se preocupara tanto por ella y además de que le hubiese dicho Tory. Nadie, jamás, la había llamado Tory, ni si quiera sus padres, pero la gustaba, se sentía cómoda, y mas si ese apodo suyo salía de los labios de Draco Malfoy._

"_Ahora. ¡Corre!"_

_Y Astoria corrió, por su vida, sabiendo que mientras ella corría su propio ángel de la guarda de ojos grises y pelo rubio la estaba cubriendo._

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Astoria sonrió ante ese recuerdo, y se decidió, le miro, y tranquilamente se sento en un banco cerca del lago y se empezó a desabrocharse los patines.

De repente, oyó unos pasos detrás suyo, y cuando se giro vio a Draco sentándose al lado suyo.

Fueron rodeados por un silencio, el cual Astoria, hasta interrumpió:

"Al final no me contaste que era tan de vida o muerte en la batalla…"

"Pues yo… yo queria decirte que…"

"¿Si?"

"Pues, que Astoria.."

"No"

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto Draco extrañado.

"Llámame Tory como en la batalla, ahora continua, ¿Qué querías decir?"

"Que… Estoy enamorado de ti, de tus ojos azules como el cielo y el mar, de tu pelo rubio como el sol y suave a la vista como el chocolate, me gusta lo caprichosa que eres cosa que me di cuenta cada vez que te veía por los pasillos haciendo lo que quisieras sin importarte cualquier objeción que la gente tenia y también ahora mismo. Cada vez que te veo mi corazón se pone a mil por hora y tu fuiste en la única en la que pensé mientras luchaba contra los mortifagos aunque me tomaran por uno de ellos" Respiro hondo "Por eso, si no es mucho pedir, yo quería decirte que si tu, bueno a pesar de tener esta horrible marca en mi brazo y de mi mala fama y de…"

"¡Ve al grano!"

"¿Querrías salir conmigo y ser mi novia, Tory Greengrass?"

Se quedaron en silencio, Astoria estaba pensando en cómo responderle, ya que con todo el calor que sentía en la cara debido a lo colorada que estaba no se sóntía con fuerzas. Entonces le miró, se acerco a él, cerró los ojos y para sorpresa de Draco que también los cerró, le beso.

Ese fue sin duda el mejor beso de la vida de ambos que se repetiría hasta el día de sus muertes. Empezó sencillamente, con uno suave roce de los labios de Astoria contra los de Draco. Cuando esta empezó a alejarse de Malfoy tras unos segundos este la jaló de la nuca y la acerco a él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se besaban apasionadamente dando cabo suelto a todo lo que habían sentido durante los últimos cuatro años. En algún momento de su beso, Draco lamio en labio inferior de Astoria pidiéndole permiso para unir sus lenguas en lo que sería una desenfrenarte lucha de amor.

No querían que acabara nunca, pero, desafortunadamente, eran humanos y debían respirar.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ninguno de los dos abrieran los ojos.

"Si" Dijo Astoria entrecortadamente.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Draco sorprendido

"Si" dijo con una leve sonrisa

Entonces en un ataque de alegría por parte de Draco la agarro por la cintura para abrazarla, pero no pensó en que ambos se caerían del banco y acabarían rodando por la nieve mientras reían y gritaban de alegría.

Cuando pararon se miraron, algo rojos, y descubrieron que a lo mejor tendrían que superar muchas barreras pero que su amor seria para siempre.

FIN


End file.
